villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stinky Pete the Prospector
The Prospector (sometimes known as "Stinky Pete"; full name "Stinky Pete the Prospector") was the main antagonist in Toy Story 2. He was a portly prospector doll, who sported a big dark brown hat, a red long-sleeved shirt with blue overalls, and small black boots, and also carried a prospector pick. In contrast to the character on the television series, Woody's Roundup (who was portrayed as an idiot hillbilly), the Prospector was quite intelligent, manipulative, and well-spoken. The Prospector spent a lifetime on a dime-store shelf, watching every other toy be sold. He was sold by Al from Al's Toy Barn, but Al never took him out of his box. Prospector initially appeared as an ally, and it was only until near the ending did the Prospector become opposed to Woody. He wished to go to Japan so that he can be preserved forever in a museum, while Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye wished to stay in America with Woody's real owner, Andy. Ultimately, the Prospector revealed his true colors, when he sabotaged Woody's attempt to escape Al's apartment and return to Andy. This led to a showdown at the airport, where the Prospector punched Buzz (who came to save Woody). Angered by this, Woody then fought the Prospector for hurting his friend. When Woody and the Prospector were rolling around, the Prospector kicked Woody off him. He then walked up to Woody and reopened the old rip in Woody's arm with his pick. When Woody refused to get in the box, the Prospector was going to tear Woody apart with his pick, assured that Woody will be fixed again by Al in Japan. However, before the Prospector could attack Woody, Buzz (who survived the fall) and the other toys blinded and stunned him with flash cameras. While the villain was still blinded by the gang's attack, Buzz ran up to him and picked him up with his shirt. Thinking that the Prospector should now learn the true meaning of "Playtime," Woody instructed Buzz and the others to dump Stinky Pete into a Barbie backpack that belonged to a little girl named Amy, who enjoyed decorating her dolls' faces with tatoos. At the time, Amy decided to give the Prospector (called a "big ugly man-doll") a makeover, much to his discomfort. The Prospector started crying as he was taken to his new owner's home. Woody then said, "Happy trails, Prospector!". His voice was provided by Kelsey Grammer. Trivia *The Prospector was one of the three real toy villains in the Toy Story movies (along with Emperor Zurg and Lotso), though there was an element of sympathy given the fact that he has been confined to a box since the 1950's when the original show was made. *In one outtake, the Prospector was seen talking to two Barbie dolls in the box, promising them a role in Toy Story 3, which one of them did. *In another outtake, while giving Woody a choice to go back or stay, the Prospector accidentally farted, which was probably why they called him "Stinky Pete." *After Toy Story 2 came out, on the website, there were interviews with all the characters. Prospector said that he's used to Amy decorating him and that he liked it. *According to his box, the Prospector had only a total of 9 sayings, such as, "There's gold in them hills!", "Help! I think I'm stuck!", "Aw, shucks-a-roo!", and "Oh, boy! Beans for dinner!". Prospector Prospector Prospector Prospector Prospector Prospector Prospector Prospector Prospector Prospector Prospector Prospector Prospector